Yiff adventures with Bolt and Penny
by lonelobo666
Summary: Charlie has been sent to help rescue Penny's father. Bolt is does not entirely understand why Annabelle chose Charlie to help, but decides to have some fun. Mittens will be a big part in helping. Warning: Contains Mature Content
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

It was a night that would change everything. Penny found out her father had been adult-napped by the Green eyed man and taken to an unknown location. Penny had no idea where to start other than to hope that one of the workers for the Green eyed man would present themselves so she could put a tracker on their vehicle. While Penny was waiting for someone to show, the sun suddenly shifted and somehow there was now a bright pink dog on Bolt's collar. Penny did not notice the pink dog yet, but found the sun shifting so its beams were now on her, she thought that was really weird, even weirder when there was a voice she had never heard before asking her "Do you need help, Penny?"

Penny turned around, Bolt also looked around to see where the source of that voice was coming from. The voice now was saying "Bolt, please stop searching for where my voice is coming from, you are making me dizzy!" Penny put that bit of info and figured at had to be coming from something that was attached to Bolt. Penny said "Bolt, sit" Bolt did as he was told. "Good boy" both Penny and the voice said. Penny looked all around Bolt, and saw a figure on Bolt's collar. Penny was very surprised, and a bit freaked out by this, however she knew her manners and asked "Who are you?" The voice replied back to her, "I am Annabelle, your fairy dog father's Boss." Penny was now extremely puzzled. "I have a fairy dog father?"

Annabelle said "why of course you do!, we see that you are in a situation that no teenage girl should ever have to be in. We know that your father was kidnapped..." Penny interrupted "you mean adultnapped? And how do you know? Who is my fairy dog father? Also if you do not mind me asking, where are you right now?" Annabelle knew Penny would never believe her, so she decided to present Penny's fair dog father. Just then a huge beam of light appeared only inches away from where Bolt and Penny were standing, and they could hear a voice laughing. Annabelle continued "I would like you to meet your fair dog father, Charlie B Barkin. He is great at helping people, you just have to very very specific, as for how I know your father was adultnapped, I am an angel and am currently in heaven. We are interested in helping you because we know that what ever the Green eyed man needs your father for, it can not be good. Plus Charlie needs to do a few extra good-deeds. I am afraid I can not say much more other than good luck. If you need anything, Charlie knows how to contact me"

Just then Annabelle disappeared. Bolt was now very excited to learn that his collar had the ability to be used as a video chat device. Penny looked at Bolt, then at Charlie, and once more at Bolt. "Bolt! We have some work to do, and it looks like my fairy dog father will help us" Charlie walked closer and started to speak, Penny was very surprised that Charlie could talk to both dogs, and humans

"Oh please, you can call me Charlie, and I am not your fair dog father." just then Charlie got struck lightning, and his nose grew bigger. Yelling at the sky "OK OK, NO NEED TO DO THAT TO ME!" "I am here to help you, but am assigned to keep an eye on you so you can stop the Green eyed man." his nose just shrunk back to normal size. "Would you like help locating the Green eyed man's location?" Penny looked happy, and asked "wait, you can do that?" Charlie replied "Yes, of course I can" his nose now growing bigger "I can use a miracle dog tag to make those eye glass device be able to detect which people work for the Green eyed man" his nose now went back to normal.

Penny was glad Charlie was around, but Bolt thought Charlie was replacing him, so he started to moan. Penny calmed Bolt down. "Bolt Charlie can do stuff that your powers are not able to do, you are and will always be my good boy." Just then, there was a bright flash. Penny looked through her special binoculars and found that there was a employee for the Green eyed man only 1 block away. Penny looked at Bolt. "Bolt fetch that car"

Bolt started to run after the car. Luckily the person was still sitting in the car too. Bolt brought the car to Penny. Penny asked the person "Where is my dad?". Penny noticed that the person inside the car was a guard. "I know you know where my father is, get out of the car NOW!" The guard got out of the car. "Lay down on your back" Just then Bolt started to feel some pleasure, but was not sure what to do. The guard looked at Penny and told her "I have no idea" Penny said "wrong answer". "Bolt, bite him" Bolt ran up to the guard, started to but, but rather than finishing biting the guard like he was told to do, Bolt cummed directly on the guard.

The guard said "ok ok, the Catwalk Temple in the Yucatan Jungle" while choking on Bolt's cum.

Penny looked back at Bolt and asked "Are you going to hurt him?" Bolt looked at Penny and smiled. "Bolt put the car directly on top of the guard. Charlie decided to contact Annabelle for some info on a plane that would be going there pretty soon. Charlie told Penny there was a plane leaving for there in three hours. Then Penny got out her scooter, Charlie and Penny got on it, Bolt, using his powerful speedy legs raced to the airport. They booked the flight and waited for the plane to take off.


	2. The Plane Ride

**Chapter 1**

**The Plain Ride**

When Penny came to get tickets, she found out there was only enough money for her to get tickets for herself, making Bolt and Charlie be carry ons. That just did not seem right. Penny asked Charlie "Is it possible for you to make Bolt invisible?" of course this was possible, but the one thing she did not know was there only limited number of miracles Charlie could use. Noticing that Charlie did not respond right away, she began to think that was not possible.

"Sure I can, but I just released that after the last person I helped, I accidentally did something, so I will have to check with…" changing his voice to be more high pitched, Charlie continued "OH ANNABELLE." Just then on Penny's tablet there was now a picture of Annabelle. "Yes Charles?" Charlie asked Annabelle about being able to make Bolt invisible. "Oh Charlie, what about the miracle I gave you when I assigned you to helping Penny?" Charlie had no choice but to explain about using that to help Penny find a worker for the Green eyed man. "Well, fine, just try and use as few miracles as possible."

Within moments afterwards, Charlie made Bolt invisible. Bolt followed Penny to the gate to board the plane, but it turned out when the plane was moments away from leaving the gate, there were two extra seats that were available. Bolt was now visible once more. Penny asked Bolt and Charlie to keep an eye out in case anything happened during the flight. Once the plane took off Penny fell asleep, on the other hand, once Bolt and Charlie realized Penny was asleep, they still kept an eye out for trouble, but decided to have a little fun together. They did not care if anyone was watching them, so they waited for the ok to unbuckle.

Bolt and Charlie were not entirely sure how they were going to do each other since Bolt is a lot smaller. At first they just goofed off by playing with each others balls. Then when they thought they were going to cum, they tried to docking each other. This was rather hard to do, they did not manage to have it be very successful either. Charlie said "you know, why don't you mount me, then later I could mount you, we will both cum in no time!" Bolt thought that sounded like a great idea. Charlie got out of his seat and presented his tailhole to Bolt. Bolt smelled the tailhole, thought it was good to mount, started sliding his cock in really fast, about ready to cum. Charlie started to moan saying "oh yes, Bolt good job, a little faster please. Oh this feels good."

Penny woke up as she heard Charlie moan. "Charlie...Bolt… is everything" she turned to face them "what the, what are you two doing? You know this is a no mating flight?" Charlie responded "Yes I know it is a no mating flight, but it does not say anything about dogs mating, and most certainly does not say anything. Oohhhhhhh" Bolt just supercummed in Charlie. Bolt now realized Penny was watching. Charlie continued "it most certainly does not say anything about not allowing super dogs to mate." Bolt unmount Charlie.

Penny replied "just do not get yourselves in any trouble." Bolt and Charlie continued to have fun, finally towards the end of the flight, they noticed they cummed all over the floor. "Would you like to join us in drinking some cum before the flight is over?". Penny decided "Sure, if you two can, I guess I can too" and so Penny joined in and started to drink the cum Bolt and Charlie made. The very second Penny swallowed some of their cum, she felt different. Her eyes also started change to green, but she still continued to drink the cum so it would be less obvious as to what happened. The plane finally landed close by the Yucatan Jungle.

When first getting out of the plane Penny felt like she had changed even more since she drank Bolt and Charlie's cum. Still confused as to what happened to her, she looked around and saw there was a helicopter. Not sure if she should trust her instincts , she said "Come on, we need to get to the Catwalk Temple before anyone knows we are here." There was a strange voice that replied to her "Looks like you failed!" Penny, Bolt, and Charlie looked around and saw it was only another guard of the Green eyed man. The guard was warming up his electrical charged gloves. Penny somehow was able to stare at those gloves and the gloves melted. The guard was completely surprised, but so was Penny and Bolt. Bolt was completely amazed,

Charlie made a really bizarre remark. "It looks like you need to do Bolt sometime." Penny was not expecting to hear that and she just stood there with her mouth open. Anabelle decided to come down to have a very serious talk with Charlie. "Charles, I know it is very odd, yet somewhat funny, but please do not encourage her to do that when the Green eyed man's guards can that. If they realize how Penny is able to get some of Bolt's powers, that would ruin your mission." Charlie replied "I guess you are right."

The guard was still trying to grab Penny, but also was not expecting Penny to superbite him. Bolt decided to join the fun and started to mount the guard. The guard was not ready for this. Once Bolt mounted the guard successfully, the guard passed out. Penny took the guards radio and phone. Charlie saw Penny take the radio but told her "remember, we may have made it so he cant communicate to the Green eyed man, but he can still track us since he is probably very resourceful."

"you are right" Penny said, and decided to try and stare at the phone and radio, but this time it only did partial damage. "Bolt, I guess you will have to continue protecting me since you cum only lets me have some of our powers for a limited time." "Lets get in the chopper and see if we can find the Catwalk Temple." Penny said. Penny started to turn on the chopper and soon both Charlie and Bolt got in it too.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. A missing dog

**Chapter 2**

**A missing dog**

When Penny found a spot to park the chopper, they had trouble getting out. Penny told Bolt "Bolt, use your laser eyes to make the blades stop spinning, make sure to get the motor too. We do not want any more surprises from the Green eyed man!"Charlie was listening to this and asked Penny "Are you sure he should only destroy the blades? He could destroy the circuits so the Green eyed man would not be able to remotely figure out where we are." Penny thought for a moment about what Charlie said. "Well, you do have a point. Bolt, after you destroy the blades, go back into the helicopter, and use laser eye the seats so they are no longer connect to the floor, also do that to the wires by the engine."

There was a short second after each blade was disconnected and fell to the ground. Charlie whispered to Penny "Lets hope no one heard that" Bolt then cut the all the wires in the engine and the seats as Penny told him to do. "Bolt, come" said Penny. "you are such a good boy, it looks like there is no one close by us, except for Charlie. Which means…" Bolt was excited by also confused as to why Penny would be saying this, especially with her cheeks now getting red. Penny continued to talk to Bolt "Which means that no one else will know we could be mating!" Penny then grabbed Bolt's cock and start to stroke it.

Charlie said "Penny, I am your guardian angel. That means I have to keep an eye on you, and also to help you get your dad back. Except for the fact that drinking Bolt's cum would allow you to have some of Bolt's super powers, this is really not that right moment to have sex with him"

Penny laughed as now Bolt was doing Penny, super-doggy style. "oh come on Charlie"…. "Ooohh a little more power, keep trying to go deeper" Penny said while Bolt was getting a little too carried away. "Please do not tell me you came all the way to help me without knowing what some of Bolt's super powers are!" Bolt started to whine and continue to moan as he felt there going to be some cum exiting his cock real soon. "What is boy? Are you going to cum?" Penny asked. Bolt responded by nodding. "Ok, cum over to my mouth" Bolt struggled to walk without cumming. Penny opened her mouth and just then Bolt super-cummed. "Good boy, Bolt!" "Charlie, stick with me and put on some of my roller blades". Penny handed Charlie both her regular roller blades, and her spare roller blades. Penny also tied Charlie to a leash.

"Her we go!" All of them were officially on their way. Penny started to run "Bolt, zoom-zoom!" Bolt heard the command and started to run with Penny. He ran so hard that he did not realize, nor did he remember Penny could only use his super powers for a limited time. Penny accidentally let go of the leash, and the leash got caught on Bolt's tail. Bolt and Charlie were on their own. Bolt looked back realized there was no sign of Penny, so Bolt slowed down and resumed walking. Charlie said to Bolt "I have a real bad feeling about this." He looked around and saw there was something white. Bolt decided to check out this white object, but did not see the Green eyed man's logo on the ground. He heard a robotic sound of something closing. Looked back and he was stuck in a cage. Bolt tried to use his super powers, but just could not do it. "Charlie!" Find Penny! Tell her what happened and that I am stuck in a cage made of styrofoam!"

Boolt looked to see what could have setup up the was a small female laugh and Bolt saw a tail.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	4. The Big Surprise Part 1

**CHAPTER 3**

**The big surprise**

**Part 1**

Very soon, there came a face and a body of a female cat. Bolt realized that he is most likely going to be taken to the green eyed man. The cat attached the styrofoam cage to a rope that is tied to the top making it so there would be no way to untie the rope and be free. Charlie was slowing getting out Bolt's view. Bolt was now yelling since Charlie was not responding "DID YOU HEAR ME Charlie! I AM BEING DOGNAPPED IN A STYROFOAM CAGE AND BEING WILL PROBABLY BE FACING THE Green eyed man! TELL PENNY WHAT EVER SHE DOES SHE MUST try to save me before I arrive at where ever he is!"

Charlie heard every last word but was still shocked to see Bolt being taken hostage by a cat that somehow knew something about what ever power styrofoam has over Bolt. "styrofoam? Why styrofoam? What is so special about styrofoam? Why only one cage?" Charlie kept asking himself. "What ever it is, it sure makes Bolt freakout... I have got to go find Penny!" Charlie started to yell for Penny and hope she would find him. Still worried and about scared to tell Penny the horrible news Charlie thought "Do I dare tell…" Suddenly there was the familiar figure of Annabelle. "Annabelle?"

Acting like as though everything is fine Annabelle said "Do you dare tell me that Bolt is dog-napped and that Penny has no way of defending herself without him?" Still worried, Charlie replied "How in heaven did you kno…" Charlie accidentally released some cum while thinking about how nice it felt when only hours earlier he himself was inside Bolt's tailhole. Annabelle replied "well given your current tone, and how you just cummed, I am guessing it had something to do with Bolt. Was he taken by a cat?" Charlie replied "I honestly do not remember."

Charlie called again and again "Penny! Penny!" finally Penny arrived and found Charlie, but also was confused to see Annabelle and Bolt. "What happened? Where is Bolt? Why is Annabelle back? Can someone please mount me?" Penny said. Charlie was now looking at Annabelle who was looking at Charlie. "Well Charles, it looks like you are going to have some fun, anyway I better get back to heaven, but remember, I am keeping an eye on you, so you better tell Penny the truth. You do not want me to embarrass you like I did in when you told everyone how much of a lier you can be." Just like that, Annabelle vanished.

"Ok, first things first. Penny, I will mount you, but not until I tell you everything." Penny was now getting suspicious. "Bolt is technically missing. He was dog-napped by I think a cat. The cat put a trap, Bolt did not see the trap, and suddenly there was a styrofoam cage. Bolt tried to get out, I even told him he could escape by using his super-powers, but I am guessing he did not want to use his superpowers. Instead, he probably wants to get caught, and brought to the Green eyed man."

"Charlie, I am disappointed that you did not try and find him. But I am grateful that you came to me so I can be safe. I think we should go try and find Bolt after you mount me." Charlie now realized that since Annabelle seemed to know exactly how Bolt was dognapped that they were most likely going to get Bolt back and all will fine. But he still could not stop thinking about how good it felt when he was inside Bolt. "Charlie… are you going to mount me soon, or am I going to have to grab your cock and place in me?" Charlie replied " Ok ok, I am mounting you, Would you like me to also cum in you too?" Just as his cock slipped inside Penny's hole, Charlie let out the sudden sound of "ooooooh" and started to muttering "ohh Bolt, your cock feel sooo nice" as he was not picturing Bolt mounting Annabelle. Penny found this to be totally funny, but pretended she did not hear that and just started to laugh. She could not feel Charlie ejaculating his cum in her. Penny asked "What do you think Bolt is doing right now?"

Charlie kept on ignoring her trying not to remember that awful cage made of styrofoam. Finally Charlie realized there not a puddle of his cum that was flowing out of Penny and onto the ground. He checked to see if his cock was still inside her, and surprised that it was, he finally unmounted Penny. Penny said to Charlie "We better start looking for bol…" just realizing how much cum Charlie made "WOW! I had no idea you could make so much cum! Did you?" Charlie turned bright red and said "Me neither"

**END OF PART 1**


	5. The Big Surprise Part 2

**Part 2**

Just as Charlie was turning bright red, he ejaculated right in Penny's face. Penny drank Charlie's cum, then thanked him. She also was confused what triggered Charlie to cum since he was still moaning. "What is it Charlie?" Charlie pointed to a loud circle of dust that was falling closer and closer to them. Finally, the dust circle stopped moving. There was a bit of confusion when it stopped. Right where the dust stopped spinning lay Bolt and a cat with a shiny red collar, just like the one Charlie has.

"Is that…" Charlie and Penny said in amazement "BOLT!" Bolt was now happy to see that Charlie kept his word, but knew he had to explain. "Bolt, what happened? How did you escape the trap? Is that a cat? Can we trust it?" Charlie asked. Penny saw that Bolt's cock was still erect so she assumed Bolt had some fun and already had a clear idea of what happened, but since Bolt had not died, and was not a fairy dog father, Penny could not understand barkish (dog language) so Charlie had to do some translating. Penny asked Charlie to translate. "Of course I will Penny, if I didn't, what kind of dog father would I be?"

Bolt began to explain everything. "It all started when I did not see that trap, and walked right inside a Styrofoam cage. It was a trap that this cat" points to Mittens "set up so I would not get caught by the Green eyed man." Bolt took a deep breath as Charlie translated. Penny petted Mittens and thanked her. As she was petting Mittens, Penny gasped and realized that Charlie was wearing the exact same collar, just Charlie's was for a dog, and Mitten's collar was for a cat. "Bolt, is there something you need to explain to me?" Penny asked.

Bolt frowned, barked "I was getting there". Bolt continued to explain. "Anyway, Mittens was going to take me to the Green eyed man, but then she realized that she would have to put up with Annabelle. So Mittens told me that she was going to turn me in so she would get an endless supply of food from the Green eyed man. She first wanted to know to if I had any secret powers before she let me out of the styrofoam cage, but I said I do not have a clue what you are talking about.

Mittens laughed and said, well if you do not have any powers, you don't have any powers. I told her -fine, I do have a super cum! - That really got her attention. She asked me to demonstrate the super cum, so I used the dogface, and she let me out of the cage. She asked me to mount her so I could be free."

Just then Penny started laughing, "You mounted a cat! That is the most funniest thing I think you have done in your entire life!" Penny still was laughing, she fell onto the ground because of hard she was laughing too hard that she lost her balance. Bolt ran up to Penny. Barking "I'm cumming Penny, let me help you", even though Penny could not understand what Bolt was saying, she knew Bolt was going to help her get up, so she waited till Bolt was really close. She then grabbed Bolt's cock, and pushed on it till she was back one her feet. Bolt felt his cock getting grabbed and super-cummed.

Charlie was still amazed at how powerful Bolt's super-cumm is. Mittens just stood there and said, "Bolt, your super-cum sure is awesome stuff". Penny is amazed that she can hear and understand what Mittens is saying. She now looks at Bolt, "Bolt, can you continue your story, I sure hope there will be a surprise!" "Charlie, will you continue to translate for Bolt?" Charlie responded, "Sure will"

Even though Charlie did not know Penny understand everything that Mittens could say, Bolt continued on explaining about the yiffy adventure he had. "So as I was saying, I mounted the cat. As I mounted her, I asked if the cat had a name. She said her name was Mittens, but also said she already knew my name was Bolt. I did not question how she knew my name since I thought she worked for Green-eyed man. As soon as I was going to cum, I quickly unmounted her. I asked -Do you want a demonstration of my super cum in your tailhole, or in your furry mouth? - Mittens replied saying she would love to have my cum go in her mouth, so I stuck my cock in her mouth, and super-cummed-. She could barely handle the super-cum, and I just continued moaning with relief as I felt the super-cum being ejaculated into her mouth.

Her eyes started to glow green, her fur stood up, a huge yellow beam of light lifted her off the ground. "Bolt paused and then asked if Charlie would also translate so Penny could hear what Mittens was saying. "Charlie, can you translate for Mittens?" Charlie of course had to agree.

**End of Part 2**


	6. The lethal cum

**Chapter 4**

**The lethal cum**

Mittens really did not want to talk about what had happened when she drank Bolt's super-cum. She almost broke into tears as she started to talk. Penny could see that Mittens was in great pain, but told her there is nothing to be ashamed of. Bolt walked up to Mittens and gave her a pat on the back. Mittens, still sobbing, decided to tell what happened.

"It felt so nice when I drank Bolt's super-cum. Then moments after it went down my throat I could feel it start to fill me up so I asked Bolt to get his cock out of my mouth, which he did, but still super cummed onto the ground and got my paws wet. He looked back up, but his smile quickly turned to frown. I told him it was all right and that his super-cum was so awesome, but then I faded in and out of a deep sleep, and could clearly tell Bolt was no concerned. Everything around me also started to turn bright green. Then for the last time, I faded back into a sleep and felt like I was being lifted up off the ground. I then awoke, saw myself lying motionless, Bolt was now getting smaller, and so was the duplicate of myself. Until I realized I could not feel anything any more." Mittens stopped and sobbed a little more.

"Before I say what I saw, let me take you back a few hours earlier. I saw Penny's dad working on something for my boss, you may know him by the Green-eyed man. He asked me and some guards to go looking for you, but warned me that Bolt has super powers. I did what I was told and did not question him. As I left his fortress, I started out looking in the close by a trail that he guessed you knew about. I saw this interesting carving of what appeared to be a dog. I was no spooked out since the Green-eyed man does not like dogs, especially ones that have super powers. The dog carving came to life and now I was extra scared so I kept on running.

Just then I heard a voice, a voice I have never heard before. It kept on saying my name so I thought it would be ok if I talked with it. Turned the voice was that pink dog. It said - Hello, Mittens. My name is Annabelle. I am sure you have not heard of me, but I do not have any super powers that I can use for whenever needed. This is way too soon to be talking about this, but if you want to have a nice after life, you will protect both Penny, and Bolt. They are very nice, and as you may know, they have a big problem; your boss has kidnapped Penny's father. I do not know your boss is hiding Penny's father, but you are to help Penny and Bolt. Please do not get too sidetracked while helping them.

Bolt has super powers unless he is surrounded by styrofoam. Here is a styrofoam cage. It will help you catch Bolt. Once you catch him, explain that you are actually trying to help and that you should be brought to Penny. You know how to get to Penny's father, so you are to take her there and make sure she frees him. I will be going now, please do not fail. - and just like that Annabelle disappeared. I did not know what to think, but she had a point, you should not have to go through this much trouble, especially since you are so young."

Penny gave Mittens a hug and asked why she cried. Mittens said, "I was just about to get to that. Charlie, you do not need to translate for me, I am perfectly able to talk to Penny without needing someone to translate for me." Charlie, and Bolt were both stunned. Now Bolt realized what had happened, and blurted out MITTENS! You… you died? Why are still here? Why didn't you tell me?" Mittens turned to face Bolt and explained that because that would make things more complicated, and also did not want to say it any more than necessary.

Mittens turned back to Penny. "I know I can be extremely quiet, so I set up the styrofoam cage to put Bolt in. And just planned, I could see that was something moving really fast so I made a last minute adjustment, and hid. Bolt smelled the cage; decided to explore it since he could not see that is was trap. I closed the cage, made sure that Charlie told you what happened to Bolt, and off I went to a somewhat close by location explaining everything to Bolt. I wanted to make sure I did not have a fake Bolt so I asked about super powers. Which is why I wanted Bolt to demonstrate his super cum."

I drank the supercum, and yes I did die. Annabelle was waiting at the to talk to me. She told me -let me guess, you wanted to make sure you had the right Bolt, and asked for a sample of the super cum? - I stood there with my mouth wide open. I asked Annabelle how she knew that. I am not going to tell you, but she said she was glad I am now on your side. Annabelle gave me the choice of either letting things continue to unfold, or to help you, I chose to help, so she went and grabbed this odd clock, zapped a collar, and asked me to put on the collar. Once I had the collar on she wound the clock, and I came spinning down, accidentally bumped into Bolt, and we fell down a hill and that's when you found us."

Penny was now felt relaxed, and was grateful to have someone on the inside to help rescue her father. Bolt now confused knew Mittens could be trusted. Bolt heard something move and knew that they had to escape before getting caught, especially with Mittens. Penny knew Bolt was up to something, so she drank some of Bolt's super-cum. Charlie also drank some of Bolt's cum too, and Mittens just got inside Penny's backpack.

**END OF Chapter 4**


	7. The Super Cat

**Chapter 5**

**The Super Cat**

Bolt lead Penny into a place that might be safer than below, unfortunately it could potentially bring back the memory of Mittens getting killed. Bolt all of the sudden saw the exact spot of where Mittens died, Penny also saw a duplicate of a dead version of Mittens. She was now really confused by everything, how can Mittens be two places at once, and also be dead and alive at the same time? The answer seemed very logical to Charlie. Charlie looked back to make sure Mittens was still hiding and whispered to Penny "what ever you do, do not let Mittens see her former self." Penny nodded.

Bolt also remembered that right before she died from drinking his super-cum that Mittens started to get green eyes, and she started getting all stiff, exactly what happened to Bolt when he was transformed to a super dog. Bolt waited till they were out of sight from Mittens's dead body, and said to Mittens. You can come out of Penny's backpack, you also might be able to do things only I can do, except you probably do not have a super cum, but you might have a super-milk." Now Mittens, Charlie, and of course; Bolt started laughing. Since Penny could not comprehend what Bolt had said, she just assumed it was funny too, but remembered they were on a mission. Mittens hopped out of Penny's backpack.

They started to walk, when they came across a big pyramid, only it was different. The ground started to shake; the pyramid was now going underground. Penny started looking for a control device and eventually found one. But before she could attempt to use it, she knew something would have to distract the guards.

Just then, the Green eyed man came on a helicopter. He looked furious, and started yelling at the guards that were supposed to be looking for Penny and Bolt. "WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT I HAD TO COME DOWN HERE FOR?" asked the Green eyed man. A guard tried to explain that they had not yet found the girl, and Mittens is missing. "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! SHE HAS TO BE HERE ON THIS ISLAND! START A SEARCH PARTY SO I CAN HAVE A NICE CHAT WITH MITTENS!" Mittens could here everything, and thought she was in trouble, and continued to stay close by Penny since she knew Penny was a good person.

"OH NO! What if they realize I am now working for the other side? They might change the pass-codes," exclaimed Mittens. "Wait a second… you know the pass-codes to Dr. Calico's computers?" asked Penny. Bolt whispered to Charlie "I told you we needed a cat that was close to Green eyed man" Charlie had to agree, this was very useful. Finally a guard came back and said "We found Mittens, and it looks like the girl did something to her, we can see tracks, but do not see where they went after a tenth of a mile from where we found Mittens." Mittens was now even more freaked out and hopped back inside Penny's backpack. Penny now was also worried, but saw the guards bring back Mittens's corpse.

The Green eyed man was now more satisfied knowing that Mittens has not betrayed him. "I want all my guards to go back and search this island, inform the guards not to change my passes since we know Mittens is most likely dead after refusing to give them to Penny. Penny can not be far from here."

Mittens whispered to Penny that the passcode for unlocking the pyramid is thedogface. Penny laughed but knew not laugh too loud. Mittens was not expecting to have any of Bolt's powers, but when she started laugh at the password as well, her eyes got bright green and used Bolt's laser eyes power. Mittens was partly in disbelief, but this only confirmed that Bolt was right, and Mittens is indeed a super cat.

Penny saw the perfect opportunity to sneak into the pyramid and used the code that she was told. The doors opened so Penny, Charlie, and Bolt all went inside. Penny held the door open so Mittens could get in, but Mittens did not want to go inside and help Penny at that exact second. Instead she was getting concerned that sooner or later the Green eyed man would find out see her again, only instead of helping her, the Green eyed man would want to get revenge on Mittens. Annabelle appeared on a near by rock where Mittens was and said "Mittens, as long as you are wearing that collar I gave you, you can not fail. You will also be invisible to anyone that has been brainwashed to serve the Green eyed man. There is nothing to fear." Penny motioned "Come on Mittens, we have got to get moving." Finally being comfortable, she gave in and followed Penny.

**End of Chapter 5**


End file.
